theobsidiananarchyfandomcom-20200215-history
Asgurian Arandin
"For the Light." History Birth Asgurian was born, along with his twin-sister, at the end of "Age of the mortals" (Year -125) in the city of Silvermoon, to the couple, Magister Ares Arandin and Cynthia Arandin(who did not survive giving birth). Childhood Nothing much is known about Asgurian's childhood, he and his sister were raised by his father and half-sister, Mariliel. Spending his time with his nose in books and training to become a swordsman and eventually travelled to Stormwind to begin training as paladin Early adulthood Asgurian returned home, decades later, to be embraced by his father for his return. He met his first love, Valeesa and had a child with her, Mayla. He kept training and serving the city as a defender for many years to come, although most of that time, was somewhat uneventfull, seeing no large scale battlefields, untill the orcish invasion of Eversong, along with the Amani tribe. Adulthood Throughout the years, Asgurian was caught from one battle into another. Facing off against the Burning Legion was his biggest challange just yet, but more was obviously to come, continueing on throughout the years, he eventually was placed on a field closer to home, too close, the Scourge had invaded Silvermoon, and met defeat at their hands... How he manage to crawl up from the dirt, remains a mystery for most... After his ordeal, losing everything, his wife, his child, he turned his eyes on Northrend, and joined the first vessel there, to join the Argent Crusade and starting his long, hard battles against the Scourge... Recent Asgurian remained with the Argent Crusade untill this day, fighting for justice and Azeroth's safety. Facing against the elements themself. His blade did not spare any of the cultists he held responsible for it, as well as serving in Pandaria after for a short period of time... He then turned south, on a search for nothing, but he found a group deemed needing of his service, and now works with Aiyvah and Eyers withing the Obsidian Anarchy. Personality and Traits Asgurian is an average-to-tall Elf. He has a muscular build, due to excessive training. You would find numerous old battlescars all over him. His black, medium-long hair on the back with the longer strands in the front appears well cared for. He's a middle-aged Elf with a squared-shape face, with diamond-shaped cheekbones. He has fairly wide, clear green eyes, with a golden corona surrounding it, they often have a stern look in them, but knows when to smile often. He has a long goatee, and soul patch, both black as his hair and a roman-shaped nose. He's a serious, mature man, but knows how to make have fun. The man has a wide variety of tattoos and scribed runes all over his body. The most curious tattoo would be an ambigram, saying "Never" if looked at normal, and "Forget" when inverted. Rian speaks with a casual accent when using Thalassian, but goes to more crude, aggresive tone when using Orcish. His Common is rarely heard, but it would be on an average, calm tone. Abilities and Skills Weaponmaster: '''Asgurian is mostly seen, wielding a onehanded sword and his shield. Although over the years of training, he mastered several diffrent weapons as well, such as a variety of swords, axes, maces and polearms '''Paladin: Asgurian's skill with using the Light does not go unnoticed, using it to shield himself and others, but is not afraid to use it to hurt his foes with it. His biggest weakness is his lack of proper healing '''Blacksmith & Scribe: '''Asgurian made plenty of armor and weapons for himself and those requested by others, he does also find his time for scribing runes and spells.